CS Scenarios
by PirateEyedSwan
Summary: Just The many ways iv'e imagined scenes to go on once. I Dont own OUAT or the charaters. Leave reviews and requests would love to hear. Enjoy
1. On The Run

**Scenario 1**

 **Emma has been spat out in enchanted forrest and is running from bandits trying to capture her. She bumps into killian as she escapes. 5A**

Emma's lungs are burning with exhaustion as she runs from her enemies. They had made it very clear when when she wandered into their camp, that she was a prized beauty. One they wouldn't mind keeping and sharing between them. The thought of what they could do to her made her sick, but also empowered her to keep going. She had know idea where she was running to, or how she was going to get out of this situation. All she knew was that she had to act fast as she heard the sound of horses. They were gaining on her, with speed she couldn't outrun. She decided to take a quick detour down a path that lead deeper into the forest. She ran blindly as she saw the horses at the start of the path. She took a right corner and smashed into something hard yet soft at the same time. She rebounded from the force and landed on her ass. She looked up and saw someone she thought she'd never see again. He was shrouded in the light of the sun, thinking it was a dream.

"Killian?"

"Emma."

He lunged for her, yet she held herself back, she was still being chased by bandits. Looking past Killian, she saw the rest of her family. Her son who looked all but overjoyed to see his mother. Mary Margaret who stood in shock, then began to cry whilst David held her. Regina looked the way she always looked at people, however a hint of relief touched her eyes and the rest of her friends who had come to support her.

"Save the reunion for later, we got bigger problems." Emma says.

"Like what?" Regina asked.

"Well, Regina… as you can hear horses approach, I'm being hunter by bandits. So can we please get a move on?" she snapped.

They started to head down a side path and hid there, whilst Ruby transformed into a wolf to scare off all the bandits. Once in the clear, Emma ran to Killian and bear-hugged him till they fell on the ground. The others realised this as a private moment, and started to head back down the path. Emma is laying on top of him, as they gaze into each other's eyes.

"I was so scared, Swan. I thought I lost you."

"You will never lose me, Killian. I promise. If you can be a surviver and a fighter, so can I."

"I hope thats a promise you plan on keeping."

"You bet it is."

They sat up then, Emma still in his lap. Their eyes roaming each other, then their lips met in a kiss. It started as embers and ended in a fiery blaze, hands tangled hair and tongues darting about. Every emotion, every word was expressed in this one kiss. The relief of finding each other and the hope that they can overcome this deadly force.

At one point Killian picked Emma up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, before he pushed her up against a tree. Her dress rode up with Killian's hands on her bare thighs. He laid a trail of kisses down her neck, making Emma dig her fingers into his shoulders. He gently sucks on her pulse point, making her moan before returning to her eager mouth.

They kiss for another two minutes, before Regina's voice breaks their moment. "Are you two gonna kiss forever or are you gonna come help us find Merlin?" she yelled.

They both looked at each other before Emma rolls her eyes.

"Ok, your Majesty.


	2. Netflix date

Scenario 2

 **What if Emma and killian watch a movie but end up doing more interesting things.**

Emma and Killian are sitting in the Charming's loft alone watching a movie on Netflix. The Charmings had gone out to grannies to give them some privacy, however David left some strict instructions not fraternise in their home. The movie Emma had picked was a Nick Parks movie called The Last Song. Emma hadn't seen this one so it was as new for her as it was Killian. They are up to the part where Ronnie is Yelling at Will and Will kisses her to shut her up.

"Well that shut her up," Emma says.

"Aye love, shutting up a lady with a kiss is very effective."

"Oh so you've done it before?" Emma questions.

"Do I hear jealousy Swan, I'm quite flattered," Killian remarks with a smug grin.

Emma glares at him and starts hitting him with the pillow. It then becomes a pillow war with Emma at one end of the couch and Killian at the other. They stare each other down with a challenge. Emma lungs first but Killian is quick and its not long before he has Emma pinned to the couch with her pillow know where to be found. Its all so quick and Emma has no time catch her bearings before Killian's mouth is on hers with a knee weakening kiss that would have left her fighting for support if she were standing. The kiss became consuming with Emma's hands in Killian's hair and her legs wrapped around his waist. Killian's hands wandered under her shirt and touch as much skin as he could find. This caused Emma to shiver. The next thing she knows her shirt is gone and Killian is kissing his way down her stomach making her moan. His mouth reached the skin just above the waist band of her jeans making Emma arch of the couch. Killian was about to be where she needed him the most when a knock came to the door.

"Emma Sweetheart we're back. We did some shopping can you help your father and I carry them in?" Mary-Margret says.

Emma's voice is a tad higher in pitch when she agrees. She bolts from the couch, grabs her shirt and looks at Killian as if to say be good and follows her mother down to the car. Minutes later they enter the loft with bags of groceries which emma dumps on the kitchen bench.

"So no funny business went on while we were gone?" David asks in his dad voice.

"Of course not dad, why would you even ask that?" Emma lies.

"Because I know you emma."

"Well we didn't do anything ok." Emma says annoyed.

"I think its about time I leave love, I had planed to have a drink with robin tonight, " Killian says getting up.

"Ok say hello for me."

Emma walks Killian to the door kissing him good bye making sure its extra long just to annoy David. After he leaves Emma retreats to her room where she is safe from Davids looks.

"Did you really need to do that?" Mary-Margret asks.

"Yes she's my daughter and I won't have any funny business happening under my roof," David counters.

"You do relise she's the same age as us and an adult. I won't be surprised if she moves out because you pester her. I know deep down you don't want your daughter to leave as well as I. So next time ease up."

"Your right, I'd miss the kid running around the house. I'll try to dumb it down next time but make no mistake I'm still gonna be protective of her." David explains.

"I wouldn't expect anything less."


	3. Hot & Cold

Scenario 3 4x02

 **What If Killian stays the night to keep a cold Emma warm.**

He almost lost her. He can never get the image of his Swan unconscious and blue out of his mind. See the ones you care about in a state like this gets you moving. Killian was into the Ice cave in a matter or seconds picking emma up and talking her to the hole where David awaited. He passed Emma out of the cave where David grabbed her on the other side. She was barely breathing and shivering like crazy. David helped Elsa out of the cave and made their way to the car. Killian held Emma in the back while the other two were in the front, David driving.

"Emma sweetheart you're gonna be alright, just focus on my voice and everything will be fine," Killian says.

At his words she moved closer trying to soak up ever ounce of heat from him. She was still out of it when they reached the loft, the electricity was on thanks to Mary-Margret. When they came through the door she instantly ran to her pale daughter.

"What on earth happened David?" Mary-Margret says concern lacing her voice.

"It was my fault," Elsa replies before David could get a word in. "I lost control of my powers and trapped us in an ice cave, I'm truly sorry i'll understand if you don't trust me."

"Nonsense, you got her out in the end and that all that matters," David says calmer the Ice queen.

"Well now that thats settled I suggest when get Emma warmed up," Killian says in an urgent tone.

"Yes take her up stairs, Elsa can you help me get Emma out of her clothes?" Mary-Margrets asks.

"Yes of corse."

Killian heads up the stairs followed by Mary-Margret and Elsa. David stays downstairs and watches baby Neal. After Killian had laid Emma on her bed he descended the stairs allowing for the ladies to attend Emma. Once they were done they yelled down the loft that is was ok to come up.

"If its alright with you I would like to stay and make sure she's ok," Killian asks with hope and fear in his eyes.

"Ok Hook, but no funny business," David warns.

"Aye," Killian replies.

Emma's parents and elsa leave Killian to watch over Emma while Mary-Margret and David get Else and Neal settled. Killian pulls up a chair and sits by the bed and gazes at Emma. His eyes wander over every feature of her face. The dimple in her chin he held the other night when they kissed at grannies, her cute little nose and they way she looks so peaceful, unguarded in her sleep. After awhile he states to doze off and it feels like minuets before he's awoken by and confused Emma.

"How long have I been asleep?" Killian asks.

"I could ask you the same thing, I just woke up a second ago," Emma says slightly shivering.

"How do you feel love?"

"I feel like I swam in antartica," She offers.

"Where that love?" Killian asks lost.

"Its a place at the bottom of the planet."

"Oh very well then."

An awkward silence stretches between them till Emma breaks it by asking a question.

" You're not gonna sleep in that chair all night are you?" she says, one

eyebrow raised."

"Yes love,but I could sleep on the floor if thats what you wish."

"No you're not sleeping on the floor or the chair for that matter." Emma Scoots over in the bed and raises the mountain of blankets for Killian to enter.

"Get in and I'm not taking no for an answer. Im cold and you're the best way to warm me up," she orders.

"Alright but don't blame me if you father kills us."

"You mean you,".

"Yes love me," Killian says taking off his boots and coat and entering the bed.

As soon as he is in, Emma is grasping him like a leach to a persons leg. Killian's arm goes around her side while she rests her head on his shoulder. She instantly warms up. She begins mumbling something incoherent just before she passes out into a deep sleep. Killian just smiles and places a kiss to the her temple and whispers good night. She smiles in her sleep.

The next morning Mary-Margret and David wake up to find a pirate and a princess yelling at each other about bed hogging and snoring. They just loved their family.

 **Reviews guys let me know if there is any mistakes, if you are enjoying this and if there is any scenario that went through your mind that u wish had happened let me know so I can write it for you.**


	4. Out On The Water

Scenario 4x05

 **Killian and Henry bonding while sailing. belovedbrat suggested this to me.**

"Drop port anchor!" Killian yells to Henry as they find the perfect stop to fish for the day. Killian has taken Henry out for the day while his mother deals with the snow queen with the help of her ice friend. Henry pulls out the fishing rod and both of them begin to set up and load bait onto their hooks.

"So me boy, have you fished much before?"

"Not really. Grampa took my once but I don't remember much," Henry admits.

"Well then watch my lead," killian says.

"Um Killian do you even know how to use these fishing rods?"

"Uh now that you mention it, I have know idea how we use these contraptions. Maybe there are instructions in the boat that can help." Killian suggests.

Henry agrees and they begin to search the sail boat for a basic fishing manual. Henry finds a fishing book in the small cabin below. The book was named _'101 things to know about fishing'_ surely enough there were instructions on how to use the fishing rod. Both were a quick study and had their lines in the water in no time.

"How have you been lad? Any trouble at school?" Killian asks.

"No, no trouble. Can I tell you something?" Henry asks with a nervous expression on his face.

" You can tell me anything Henry."

"There is this girl, her name is grace and I think I like her." Henrys cheeks began to colour red from his confession.

"Oh me boys got himself a lady crush, tell me about her," Killian hollers patting Henry on the back.

"Well she's Jeffersons daughter aka the Mad Hatter. She's really pretty with brown eyes and brown hair and she's one of the nicest people I know. I could talk to her for hours given the chance," Henry concludes looking like a love struck puppy.

"Im so happy for you Henry she sound lovely. Now the next step is to court her." Killian explains.

"How do I do that?" Henry asks.

"Well first, you want to give her little hints that you like her. Capture her eyes and stare into the until she looks away, but don't do it too often it may scare the lady off. Next you want to leave some hidden letters saying how much you like her. Tell her why you like her and why you value her as a person. Leave them in her belongings so she finds them for later to read in her own time. However do not sign the letters, keep yourself anonymous so it drives her a little crazy with curiosity. Don't keep her in suspense for to long, do this for about a week then reveal yourself to her and ask her out on a date. Follow this and I am sure she will so yes to you." Killian concludes happy with the advice he has given.

"Wow I wasn't expecting an essay on the rules of courting but thank you," Henry says grateful to the pirate that seems to know so much.

They sit in silence for a time pulling up a few fish they plan to keep and take back to the loft to have for dinner. It wasn't till Henry's curiosity gets the better of him that the silence was broken.

"How did the date with my mom go?" Henry asks, his eyes lighting up.

The question catches Killian off guard but he regains his composure quickly.

"It went as good as a date in storybrooke can go," He replys unsure of what to tell the boy.

"And… what else happened?"

"Well besides Will Scarlet the thief spilling wine on your mother, we had a splendid night talking and laughing about silly stories from our pasts. At one point I think I tested your mothers pirate knowledge. I must say she did rather impress." Killian says giving a wink.

"What did you expect, mum loves pirates. She has a whole CD in her car filled with pirate shanteys. Don't tell her I told you that." Henry says.

Killian's eyes filled with mischief at this new knowledge. As much as he wanted to keep Henry's secret, the notion of teasing Emma about it and seeing her flustered is to good to pass up. He definitely planned to pay her a visit later.

The boys decided to call it a day. They packed up their fishing rods and secured the bait. Henry then pulled up the anchor and they headed the ship in the direction of storybrooke docks. Killian steered the boat calling out orders to Henry who was adjusting and pulling ropes here and there. Once they made it to the dock Henry jumped off the boat and secured to rope to the pole so the boat wouldn't float away. On board Killian was putting their catch into a bucket which Henry planed to take to the loft for their dinner. With both boys back on land they decided to go their separate ways. Killian was headed to the station to see Emma and Henry was headed home.

"Thanks for today Killian, I had a lot of fun," Henry says giving killian a surprise hug.

Killian froze for a moment before hugging him back.

" It was my pleasure."

With that, henry started off home with Killian staring after him. Killian knew he was beginning to love the boy with the truest heart.

 **Reviews guys tell me what you thought. Got any sugestions hit me up. I might not be uploading as much cuz im starting a 4 week placment and also cuz I run out of ideas. Anyway I hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Darkness On The Edge Of Sight

5x02

 **What if Killian follows Emma after she heals robin.**

Killian knew something was wrong. He could feel it in her kiss. It was desperate as if she was trying hard to forget something or someone. He watched her leave the room and he had to follow. Emma's room was on the top floor, it was two rooms down from her parents so she couldn't hear the baby crying. Killian's was straight across from hers with henry's and roland's room beside him. killian came to her door when he heard her talking to herself. She sounded angry, angry at someone and it began to grow until she was shouting. Killian then heard a smash and he ran into the room. Emma was standing in front of her mirror with her fist through it. Her hand was bleeding from where the mirror shards had cut her. She was breathing heavily as if she had just ran a marathon.

"Emma are you ok? Why did you punch the mirror and who where you talking too?"

"I was talking to him."

"Who, you're not making any sense Emma theres no one here," Killian said confused and concern leaching into his voice.

"It was the darkness. It has taken on rumples form. It talks to me. It tries to persuade me to turn dark. I can feel it Killian, slowly creeping into my heart and snuffing the light out. It feels like i'm suffocating. Suffocating on loss, pain, sadness, anger and everything in-between."

Emma turned to face Killian, small tears trailing down her face.

"I don't know how long I can keep him out. Im scared that I'm gonna lose. That I'm going to lose my family. Lose you." Emma explains her voice breaking.

"Emma how many times do I have to tell you. I have yet to see you fail. Like I said before if we are going to defeat the darkness, we do it together. I wont rest to you are freed from that black prison and a pirate never goes back on his word."

"Where have you been all my life." Emma said running into Killian's arms.

He pulled her close and out the window they could see fireworks light the sky. They both were curious as to how it is possible in a word where the word technology doesn't exist. Before they walked out Killian bandaged Emmas hand placing a get better kiss upon it. They then heaed onto the balcony hand in hand and came to find that it was Regina's magic display. Killian's snaked their way around emma's waist as he held her from behind. She leaned bacd into him and he placed a small kiss to her temple.

The earlier fear and anger Emma had, melted away till it was just a happy, contempt feeling being in his arms. Emma slowly turned around to find Killian already looking at her. The lean in and brush their lips with a feather light touch that sent tingles and so much more down Emma's spine. In that moment she knew she was not alone and that this man would fight for her till his last breath.

 **Sorry this was short I'm really tired. Prac is exhusting. Next one will be longer I promis. Leave a review tell me what you think. If you have any sugestions let me know. Thx for the support everyone. Go an check out my Cs poems to if you're into that kind of stuff. :)**


	6. Children Of The Moon

**This was suggested to me by a guest by the name of lol i think.**

 **What If Killian, Ruby and Emma are children of the moon. Pre warning angst at the end.**

Ever since they were little Emma, Killian and Ruby had been the best of friends. They played together, cried together but most of all they held a secret together. No one in the town knew what they were. They only caught glimpse of what lies beneath the surface. The animal nature the three possessed. They were children of the moon, or werewolves as the humans call it. Every full moon they would be force to change into their animal forms, the pull of the moon to strong. On these nights they are their worst selves. The moon does funny things to them and it takes all their strength not to cross the line. On other days they could control their ability to shift and they helped many a person who became lost in the woulds. Today our pack of wolves are preparing themselves for the full moon.

" I refuse, this idea is terrible," Says Ruby clearly at odds with the group.

"How is this idea terrible? If we lock our selves in the cellar at the old farm house then we reduce the chance of hurting someone." Killian argues trying to get Ruby to see things his way.

They continue to bicker loudly till Emma buts in.

"Hey be quite, someone will hear us," she says giving them a stern look. "How about this, we do what Killian says and try it out. If it doesn't work and its not comfortable then we will think of something else for the next full moon. Deal?" She asks.

"Fine, you would side with him. As soon as Emma Swan gets a boyfriends its all about them and their always right," Ruby says with venom in her voice.

"Hey thats not fair, you did the same thing as soon as Jefferson paid you any attention. Besides Killian's plan was actually a good one. I don't see you coming up with good suggestions. Hell you didn't even come up with any." Emma yells at her.

The screaming match continues with killian at odds on what to do. It isn't until a town citizen catches their eyes that they stop. He look at them like he can see right through them. To the beats that lie within. The group knew that at stressful times people can see their inner selves. They have been told at times that their eyes glow and flash different colours. With killian's becoming a cobalt blue, Emma's becoming Pixie green and Ruby's becoming amber. The group disperses with Killian and Emma heading home and Ruby going into Grannies.

Later that night they meet in the woods and make their way to the cellar. Once inside they pad lock and chain the door whilst going to different sections of the area. They chain themselves down and wait for the change to happen. Emma and Ruby are still giving each other the silent treatment and Killian decides to intervene.

"Are you guys going to be mad at each other or are you going to make up? Killian asks.

" Im not talking to her till she apologies," Emma says stubbornly.

"You want me to apologies, you're the one who should apologies. I was merely telling the truth. Its not my problem you can't handle it," Ruby yells back.

This was not the result Killian was hoping for so he decides to step in once again.

" Guys this is counter productive, we need to focus in the change," Killian pleads

"Oh shut up lover boy. Ever since Emma met you its like Im not even important anymore. I barely see her and when I do she's all over you and would rather be behind closed doors them spend time with me. You took my best friend away from me and I won't ever forgive you for it," Ruby screams. She unchains herself and leaves the cellar.

"Killian am I a bad person. I mean I know I haven't been around her much but I thought she didn't mind," Emma says felling guilty.

"I thought she didn't either. She obviously hid it well," Killian replies feeling sick about what just went down.

"Killian we have to go find her," Emma says undoing all her chains.

"No the full moon is nearly upon us. Who knows what we might do."

"I will not leave my best friend alone out there to go through the shift on her own. You can't stop me Killian." Emma says her eyes flaming with loyalty and determination.

" No I can't stop you. But I sure as hell wont let you go alone.

Killian begins to undo his chains and they both exit the cellar. They start running into the woods calling out ruby, but she doesn't reply. Only the rustle of the trees can be heard. The full moon breaks through the cloudy grey sky and they begin to feel the change. The change doesn't take that long. The only down side is that its extremely painful. Killian hold Emma as she scream while her tries to hold in his own. Off in the distance they hears Rub's screams.

Once turned, Killian and Emma fight to stay in control of their animal instincts and head towards the location of the scream. They enter a clearing and see Ruby's wolf form. She turns around her eyes glowing brighter then they have before. She barbs her teeth at them growling at them. She moves forwards as if to pounce. Killian and Emma try to talk her down telepathically but Ruby's human soul is too far gone behind the wolf.

She attacks them then. Clawing and biting the duo as they try to defend themselves while truing their best not to hurt their friend. She goes for Killian then. Sinking her teeth into his neck viciously like he was already decided as her pray. Emma loses it and throws herself into her friend dislodging her off killian. killian is not moving while blood leaks from his wounds. Emma fight off Ruby until she is the victor. Ruby limps off into the forrest while Emma runs back to Killian. He's badly hurt so Emma decided to us her healing powers.

Every wolf has a certain gift or attribute they excel at. Emma could heal any person with one touch. Killian had far sight which means he could see metres even kilometres ahead of him. Ruby could project her image to make herself look bigger to scare off predators. Emma began the process of healing Killian. She pictures in her mind his wounds closing up and when he opened her eyes the injuries were gone. Killian was still to weak to move. Emma had to take it upon herself and drag Killian by the scruff back to the cellar. Once inside she made Killian Comfortable and collapsed from exhaustion. She snuggled up next to him and sleep pulled her under.

The next day Emma woke up to Killian kissing her neck. She sat quickly scanning him up and down.

"Are you ok?" She says concerned.

"I am thanks to you," Killian says kissing Emma passionately.

The kiss progresses till Emma is on her back with her hands above head as Killian pins her wrists down. He kisses a path down her neck making her moan.

Killian was so glad that everything was alright he couldn't help himself but completely devour his Emma. But before it progress, Emma pushed him away and said they needed to find Ruby and make her answer for what she did. They find her crying and cold in the woods.

"Emma, Killian i'm so sorry I didn't mean to. I lost control. please can you forgive me," Ruby pleads crying.

"I will forgive you for what you have done, but I don't want to see you ever again. Don't ever come near us again. You are dangerous and you crossed a line. Its one that I don't think you can come back from," Emma yells at her.

"No Emma please, you're my best friend I don't want to lose you or Killian," Ruby cries.

"You already have." With that Emma and Killian leave while Ruby cries her eyes out.

 **Sorry for the angst at the end there. Leave a review, like and follow would mean a lot. If you have any suggestions let me know and have a good day. :D**


End file.
